


comfort

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: very vague comfort fic for when you’re feeling overwhelmed(can be read platonically or romantically)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	comfort

“you’re still thinking about it, aren’t you?”

oikawa hears your laugh, and his heart clenches at how hollow it sounds. “hard not to, ‘ru.”

the brunette sighs, setting the drinks on the desk to join you on the floor. you move, making room. there’s a smile on your face as you stare at the ceiling, tracing the faint outline of alien neon stickers. you look almost peaceful, yet he knows better.

he sees the frustration behind your grin, the corners upturned in a defense.

he sees the rage behind your eyes, the war of emotions that flash too quickly for him to decipher.

he sees the stutter in the rise and fall of your chest, and the pain underneath several layers of cloth and boarded up defenses.

he sees you drift farther away, even as you remain glued to his side.

and as much as he wants to reach over, he knows it is not his place. he knows that even he will not be able to understand, and that helplessness threatens to eat him whole.

yet he remains, planted on your right, hands inches away from yours. he offers nothing but his silence and the comfort it seems to bring.

it is all that he can give, and for you it is enough.

lacing your pinky through his, your voice is hoarse as the emotions finally settle down. 

“thanks, tooru.”

your tears fall onto the plush carpeting, and oikawa vows that one day he’ll collect every drop and make you a universe of your own.


End file.
